


The Aftermath of Dimension Hopping

by AngelCastielRulesTheWorld



Series: The Arranged Union Series [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld/pseuds/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld
Summary: In the World Inverted Alternate dimension Magnus is left to explain the Shadow World to Alec, when his alternate returns to his own dimension. This is much easier said than done; explaining that all the legends had once been true to a decedent of the Shadowhunters. And once he has Alec has to decide if he is willing to believe the words spoken by this attractive stranger. Has to decide just how much he is willing to trust the man, and try to decipher how learning the truth of his ancestors will change his outlook on life.  Luckily he is not alone in trying to figure it all out.This is a short story that continues the alternate dimension’s Malec relationship from The Arranged Union story, and it takes place after chapter 44.Can be read as standalone but will probably make more sense when read within the Arranged Union universe.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Arranged Union Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413319
Comments: 21
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the 'oneshot' for the alternate universe Malec relationship that everyone asked for. It will be a few chapters long.
> 
> For those who haven't read the main story in this series The Arranged Union I would recommend reading that before this, though this can be read as a stand-alone, I think. let me know if you disagree.
> 
> Also just want to say i am dyslexic so any mistake i have made I apologise for, but if Word does not pick them up, neither do I.
> 
> That being said, I hope you like this story.

* * *

_From The Arranged Union Chapter 44…_

_Finally they were standing in front of the portal, and without further ado Magnus pushed the shard into place, before he activated his magic to the bring the portal to life._

_Turning to the other two he took a hold of Clary’s hand as Jace’s went to her shoulder, his other resting where his blade would be when they walked through._

_“Think of your father, biscuit.” Magnus said gently, before tugging on her hand so they were all standing together, then sharing one more look, the three stepped through as one, all thinking of Valentine._

_And Alec, who had been standing in the shadows couldn’t stop himself from stepping forwards and squawking out, “What the hell?” as he watched his two friends and the stranger walk into the purple… puddle for want of a better word, only to stagger backwards only moments later._

_“Alec, what’s going on?” Jace asked in confusion as he stared at his friend, and then his girlfriend, who it seemed was holding hands with a stranger. What the hell? Who was this guy, and what was he doing with Clary?_

_At that Magnus Bane muttered to himself, “Magnus Bane, if I ever meet you I am going to kill you.” before clicking his fingers and allowing magic to dance from his fingers and over the two people who had been possessed, sending them gently to the floor asleep. He was tempted to make Alec Lightwood join them, but something of the feelings the other Magnus had for the boy remained within him, causing him to hold his hand._

_“I will explain soon, Alexander. Just let me make sure this is the last time we have to deal with any other dimensions.” He said before turning back to the portal and closing it permanently, not even noticing he had called the other man by his full name. He knew he would have lots of explaining to do, but for the first time in a century he felt, well he felt himself again. And well, however much he did not enjoy the complications it caused, he would have to thank his other self for that at least. Maybe._

_Once done he turned back to the handsome man in front of him. “So, what would like to know?” He asked, ignoring the sleeping people who were around them._

_At that Alec glared and crossed his arms as he tried to intimidate the man in front of him. “Everything.” He replied sternly, or at least he tried to be stern, but he wasn’t very good at it. Never had been really. Especially not when he was in truth quaking in his highly polished Gucci shoes._

_“That will take some time.” Magnus responded sincerely. After all if Alec did not take it well he could always alter his memories as he would do to the two who had been possessed._

_“I have time.” Alec replied bravely. He wasn’t letting this guy go until he knew what was going on. Knew that his friends and family were safe, and knew exactly what the blue stuff that danced around his fingers was. Because there was no way it was magic, right?_

* * *

And now for the complication of that alternative dimension story…

At Alec’s response Magnus sighed, he really should have sent this man to sleep with the others, it would have made everything so much easier. But he hadn’t and well, he really felt it would be rather mean to do so now. Therefore instead he turned to the two sleeping bodies at his feet. “Let me deal with these two, then I will tell you everything.” He replied clicking his fingers as his blue magic once again danced across them.

“Wait. What are you going to do to them?” Alec cried jumping forwards and putting a hand over Jace. It was an automatic reaction, even if was rather ineffectual at protecting his friend. He didn’t want anything to harm him, any more than he already was, what with being unconscious on the floor of the basement of the Institute.

“Change their memories then wake them up.” Magnus replied with a shrug, though he did hold off from doing so as he continued, “would you prefer I left them asleep while we talk?” He asked the question with only the barest hint of sarcasm in his voice, making Alec wonder if the question was sincere or not. He really couldn’t get a read on this guy, he was so different to the man he had been speaking to upstairs only a few minutes ago, though it felt more like a life time to him.

“Change their memories? Are you crazy?” Alec responded deciding to forget the other question for now. He could only take so much and this, well this was so far out of his comfort zone he was pretty sure he couldn’t even feel a hint of it on the horizon. Though he did bravely try to shield his best friend with his body as he crouched over him.

“No. I am a Warlock, and I think it would be best if these two did not try to figure out why they have so many gaps in their memories for the last 12 hours, personally.” Magnus answered with a roll of his eyes at the man crouched at his feet. How had such a great, if highly annoying and destructive race such as the Shadowhunters become these pitiful if attractive mundanes? It seemed Alec had no memories of the past, no history that has been handed down generation after generation. It made Magnus feel rather sad that their decedents didn’t remember what the Shadowhunters had done, didn’t remember the lessons they had learnt before it was too late, and didn’t remember the rest of the Shadow World that had once fought at their side to remove all demons from earth. But then again, there were very few left who remembered what had happened, very few who knew the truth as he did.

“What the hell?” Alec spluttered, not sure what else to say to that sentence. What did he mean that his friends would have gaps in their memories? Was this his doing? But if so how? Everyone knew magic wasn’t real. Had he hypnotised them or something? This was just too much.

At that Magnus crouched down so he could meet the other man’s eyes. “Alec, I have promised to tell you everything, but I cannot leave these two lying here while I do it. For one the floor is not a very comfortable place to sleep.” He said gently, sincerity shining in his eyes as he stared at the confused man. The man who while he didn’t know him, he couldn’t ignore. Memories from the other Magnus seemed to have taken up root in his brain, images of the man in front of him covered in runes bow in hand as he led his people, the alternate Alec smiling at him as they bonded through magic and runes. He himself had never considered a Warlock bond, in the past it was because of the war. The need to remove all demons from this world had been more important, and now, well there were far too few Warlocks left for Magnus to ever find his one among them. But the knowledge that another him had found his love in a Shadowhunter, in this Shadowhunter, well Magnus was not stupid nor was he going to ignore what fate was screaming at him. He had to give this man a chance, because together, they could be some much more than they were apart.

“But… can’t you tell them whatever it is you’re going to tell me?” Alec asked quietly, confusion and the need to have his friend with him waring with the safe feeling he had when he stared at this man. This stranger who his rational mind could not make head nor tail of.

“No. I trust you, I do not trust them.” Magnus replied standing once more. He would not shift on this point. The only reason they had managed to keep the peace they had in this world was the fact that so few believed the legends. He could not put that peace in jeopardy, not for anyone. Not even the man who he could maybe love one day, if he let himself.

“You don’t even know me.” Alec responded looking up at him with a frown, none of this was making any sense, and he didn’t know what to say or do. He was really starting to wish he had never followed Jace, Clary and Magnus down here. It would have been so much simpler if he hadn’t, he was sure.

“I am aware, blame the other Magnus. I am. Him and his love for his husband.” Magnus muttered, though he did make sure to keep an eye on the man in front of him, to see how he would respond to his words.

“Other Magnus? His husband?” Alec asked with a shake of his head. This was getting crazier every second. Hmm, maybe this man had multiple personalities. Maybe he thought there was another him, it was the only solution Alec could come up with and his logical mind clung to it like a lifeline.

“Yes. The man you spoke to before was not me. He was Magnus Bane from another universe, where apparently you and I are married.” Magnus answered as if it was perfectly normal to be talking about alternate dimensions.

“Right.” Alec sighed before falling back to sit down and put his head in his hands. Typical. The cute ones were always crazy, he should have realised that by now, though he had to say, this guy was taking the crazy to a whole other level. When this was over he was going to have words with Jace about trying to set him up with someone who clearly needed medical help.

“Hmm. Well I’ll just… deal with these two.” Magus responded when it seemed Alec wasn’t going to say anything more. At least now he wasn’t protecting blondie. With that he clicked his fingers once more to activate his magic, and oh how he was so glad to have that back. It was like a hole inside himself had filled. He had once thought that allowing it to go dormant would be the best solution. It would allow him to be as mundane as possible, and maybe he could forget who he really was, just like those around him had. That maybe if he pretended long enough he could become one of them. Of course by the time he realised that that wasn’t going to work, he had no way of starting his magic back up again. At least that was one definitely good thing to come out of this. With that in mind he turned to the two unconscious people. He needed to fill in their memories and considering he only knew what had happened when they were with him, that wasn’t an easy feet.

Alec looked up as he heard Magnus’ fingers click only for his mouth to fall open as that blue stuff was once more dancing around his fingers. But before he could say anything about it, Magnus held his hands out, one over each of his friends. The blue… cloud streamed towards them, surrounding their sleeping heads. He sat there frozen, eyes wide, mouth open but no words coming out. He was speechless at what he was seeing. He didn’t understand what was going on, and before his brain could come up with any kind of solution the cloud was gone and Jace was sitting up blinking his eyes as he took in all around him.

“Alec? What are you doing on the floor? Wait, what am I doing on the floor?” Jace asked as his eyes locked onto those of his friend who was more of a brother than anything.

“I don’t-“ Alec started to reply, not sure what he was going to say, because what could he say? But before he got any further Magnus spoke.

“It seemed we all had the same idea of sneaking away from the party with our respective partners, but then an earthquake hit. You and your girlfriend were hit by a falling box. No damage done, though you may have a headache.” Magnus explained simply, waving his hand discretely to make a box appear in the correct place to have hit the two who had been sleeping while also helping Clary to her feet.

She appeared dazed but otherwise unharmed to Jace’s mind and when she returned his smile he knew she was okay. As such he turned back to Alec. “Right. Go, Alec.” Jace smirked at his friend only to get a glare back. But what could he say, he knew Magnus would be perfect for him when he and Clary had gone to get their fortunes read together. He was so glad he had managed to convince the man to come to the party and meet Alec. His brother deserved someone in his life.

“That’s not-“ Alec started to say but once again Magnus cut him off.

“Now Alec, I think blondie and his girlfriend should return to the party.” Magnus stated rather firmly. If the other man wanted to know what was going on he would have to let his friends go before he told him. He knew that.

“My name is Jace. “ Jace replied with a frown at being called blondie. Magnus hadn’t done that in the reading earlier.

“Of course, Jason. Of you go now.” Magnus responded not really paying any attention to his words, and instead trying to shoo the couple away from him and Alec.

“It’s Jace, short for Jonathan Christopher.” Jace replied making it clear with his tone how much he did not appreciate being called Jason.

“Right.” Magnus responded not sure what else to say. He really didn’t care.

“It’s the same as my brothers, Jonathan Christopher. It was actually how we met, Jace and Jonny getting confused for the other because of their names. Of course now Jonny is off at college, he is determined to follow in our dad’s footsteps.” Clary said, joining in the conversation with a wide smile on her lips for the man in front of her. He had been very nice to her earlier when he had read her fortune. She could just imagine him and Alec together, they would make the sweetest couple. 

“You guys should go.” Alec replied, speaking finally. He really needed to talk to Magnus, and the collision of his life with the crazy that this man… Warlock? Whatever, presented was not one he wanted to involve them with any further.

“Got it. Have fun.” Jace smirked once more before grabbing Clary’s hand and with an exaggerated wink at Alec he pulled her away, the both of them giggling as they made their way back to the party.

“Well that was fun.” Magnus stated sarcastically when they could be heard no more.

“Start talking. What was that… blue cloud?” Alec asked standing so he could confront the man in front of him, he was less scared now that he had seen that he had spoken the truth. That he had not hurt Jace or Clary. Of course thinking about the made him wonder why he hadn’t insisted on going with them. Why had he stayed? But he knew the reason. He hated not knowing everything, but he couldn’t help but wonder if this was one thing it would be better not to know.

“Magic, my dear.” Magnus responded before waving his hand once more and summoning a couch for them both to sit on. He knew this was going to be a long conversation and he wanted to be comfortable. Not to mention the fact that now he had his magic back he wanted to use it every chance he got. There was no way he was going to be allowing it to go dormant again thank you very much.

“But magic isn’t real.” Alec replied though he couldn’t tear his eyes from the furniture that hadn’t been there a moment ago. His brain was having a very hard time trying to come up with a logical reason for its sudden existence, that didn’t involve the obvious.

“Oh yes it is. It is as real as you and me. You have your own running through your veins, even if you have lost the ability to access it over the years.” Magnus responded, making himself comfortable on one side of the couch, so that there would be space between him and Alec.

“What are you talking about?” Alec asked with a frown and sitting down cautiously, as if he expected to fall through the couch as if it wasn’t real. But of course it was. And well, it seemed his brain had raised its hands in defeat, because he could no longer ignore the truth in front of his own eyes about the existence of magic. As Sherlock said, once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.

“Everything you never believed. It is all real. Vampires, werewolves, Seelie’s, Demons, and Angels to name but a few. Tell me, have you ever heard of Shadowhunters?” Magnus asked tilting his head to the side as he did so. Wondering just what this man knew about his ancestors, about where he really came from and the power he could weld.

“They’re myths, fiction like Buffy the Vampire Slayer isn’t real.” Alec responded instantly. Oh he had heard stories as a kid, all his friends had. They were fairy-tales told by their parents to help them not be scared of the dark, but everyone knew they weren’t real.

“You are wrong. Oh not about Buffy though that girl does have style, but Shadowhunters are very real. And you are one of their many descendants.” Magnus replied simply. After all he had promised to tell Alec everything, so everything was what he was going to get.

“What?” Alec whispered his eyes widening once more. Because there was no way… right?

At that question Magnus took a deep breath. It was time to give the man a history lesson or two. “A long time ago Demons roamed the earth. Angels fought them, but they could not keep appearing to the masses. So Raziel created Shadowhunters, mundane’s given his blood and a list of runes to help them protect earth from the forces of darkness. They did their job well, and eventually they won. All the Demons were removed from earth and with the help of the Warlocks, Seelies, Vampires and Werewolves, they locked the door behind them. No Demon would ever be able to escape the hell dimensions again. Peace was brought to the earth. Those that remained created Accords, giving each race laws with which to live by, a way to police themselves to preserve the peace, and it worked. Oh there were a few rocky moments, and more than a few skirmishes, but eventually all found a place in the new world order.

That was centuries ago. Now the only ones who remember what once was are the Warlocks, and we are a diminishing breed. The Vampire Clans are all but gone, and the Werewolves live happily in their packs not truly understanding the history that is handed down to them at the knees of their elders. The Seelies have long since departed for their own realm, leaving only us who remember, and even then, very few know the true cost for ending the horror.” Magnus finished with, but in his mind he was remembering. Remembering fighting side by side with Shadowhunters, remembering the man who had stood at his back as he closed the final portal to Edom, remembering his father’s final act of firing an arrow through said man’s heart as the portal closed, remembering Gideon Lightwood as the light left his eyes for the final time.

“You sound like you were there, but that’s impossible.” Alec replied bringing him back to the here and now, and the Lightwood at his side. He couldn’t help but smile slightly at how similar this man was to the one he was remembering. Or least how he could have been, if he had become the man the alternate Magnus knew. Oh yes, that man was the embodiment of the Lightwood name as he remembered them, and he couldn’t help but feel a little grieved that he would never have the chance to meet him. Would never meet the Alexander Lightwood who was a Shadowhunter leader. But that was not his world, this was, and this Alec needed answers.

“I am a Warlock, I am the impossible.” Magnus joked, before turning serious to answer the question Alec hadn’t asked but had implied. “I am also immortal. I have lived centuries before you were born, and I will live centuries after you are gone. I have seen the best and worst of humanity, the rise and fall of many an empire. I have watched those I love live and die more times than I can count.”

“That sounds horrible.” Alec responded with a frown. To outlive everyone, to watch everyone you cared about die, he couldn’t think of anything worse. His family meant everything to him, and he would never want to be without them.

“It has its moments.” Magnus replied, though whether he was agreeing it had horrible moments, or if he was trying to say that there were good things that outweighed the bad he didn’t know. Because both were true as well as so much more. Immortality was not black and white, life was not black and white. Every shade, every emotion, that was life, immortality just meant it never ended.

Magnus’ words were followed by silence as Alec tried to get his head around what Magnus had said. It would have been easier if he didn’t believe him. Would have been easier if he could just write Magnus off as a crackpot and leave it at that. But even he could not escape the fact that some of the stories his parents had told him correlated with Magnus’ history. Not to mention the sincerity with which Magnus spoke the words. But still he was finding it very hard to believe what the man, no Warlock, at his side was telling him. Found it very hard to believe that the fairy-tales he had heard all his life were in fact true. As such he shelved that thought. He didn’t have time to try and analyse it all now. Didn’t have the time or the ability to unpick fact from fiction. So instead he turned back to the question that was upmost in his mind.

“So I’m a decedent of one of these Shadowhunters?” He asked, without caveating that with an if Shadowhunters were real.

“Yes. The Lightwoods have been at the forefront of history more times than I can remember. A very prodigious family.” Magnus replied with a smile for the man beside him. He was taking this much better than he thought he would. Because while he had had no idea how Alec would take his words, his current response was not the one he had thought he would go with. So he would call that a win, for now.

“But, why have I never heard this before?” Alec asked, because while he had been told fairy-tales, that was completely different than knowing the truth about who his family really were. The other races still remembered if what Magnus said was true, so why didn’t they?

“That I cannot answer, Alexander.” Magnus replied before moving to stand. He had told Alec all he could, it was up to the other man to decide whether he believed him or not. It was up to him to decide what he did with the information Magnus had given him. Though he knew he would be making sure he kept an eye on Alexander Lightwood. After all he would prefer it if the man wasn’t incarcerated for being crazy if at all possible.

“Will I ever see you again?” Alec asked when he saw Magnus was preparing to leave. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see him again. Earlier that evening he had just seen the attractive man and wanted to get to know him better. Now he knew more about him than he could compute and he really didn’t know how to deal with it all.

“if you wish, call me.” Magnus responded, clicking his fingers and producing a business card out of thin air before holding it out to Alec.

And Alec well he took it, automatically looking down to read what it said. He was shocked to see that it said Magnus was a fortune teller, and as such he raised his eyes to ask him about it, only to find himself alone. He had no idea where or how Magnus had left, but he had done it silently. As such Alec turned back to the card, turning it around in his fingers as his mind tried to process all he had heard. As it tried to make sense of the unexplainable. As he tried to force the truth from the words Magnus had spoken and what he had once believed to be myth.

After a while of trying Alec knew he couldn’t make sense of it. He didn’t have enough facts and proof to back any of Magnus’ words, and yet he had given him enough doubt to question all that he believed. He needed help to work this out. The question was, who to go to? Because as much as he wanted to talk to Jace about this, he knew his friend would be no wiser than him. He needed someone else. Someone who made it their life’s work to look for the truth, to find fact in fiction.

He needed his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

Maryse Lightwood had always had an agile mind, one that wanted answers to all the questions it held. A trait she had passed on to both her children. But while her son eldest focused on people; planning and determining what it was they truly wanted, her daughter on technology, and her youngest on maths and problem solving she had always delved into the past. She had excelled at school and college, choosing history as her focus. But before she could proceed on the expected trajectory of a doctorate and going into academia she had met Robert Lightwood. Their romance was a whirlwind affair that left her six months after meeting him married and expecting their first child.

As soon as Alec was born everything else took a back seat in her mind. Her child became her world. She gave everything for him, including ignoring the causal affairs her husband started to have. She didn’t care what Robert did, as long as she had her son to love. She lavished everything on him, and when four years later Isabell came along she couldn’t have been happier. Now she had two children to raise and love and care for. Everything was perfect in her family bubble, and when her best friend died in a car crash with her husband, she took in Jace Herondale without thought. She had accepted her and Robert had grown apart over the years. Accepted that if it had not been for Alec she doubted they would have continued their relationship for much longer, not that she blamed her child. How could she, when he was everything she ever wanted? Max she had to confess was a surprise, considering he was conceived during her and Roberts’s short attempt to make things work for the kids, but she was more than happy with the outcome.

In fact everything was perfect until Alec turned round when he was sixteen and told his parents he was gay. When Robert told him to get out of his house because no son of his would be gay, Maryse drew the line. No one would ever treat her children that way, and as such it was a rather surprised Robert Lightwood who found himself unceremoniously kicked out of the family home, divorced and with alimony payments that would make sure Maryse’s family could live comfortably forever. She rung him for everything he had and more, because while people may have forgotten who she truly was, she never had. She used her expert mind to make sure her children had everything they would ever need or want in their lives.

During the years that followed her divorce Maryse started branching out in the things she did, her children were growing up and she would not hover over them forever. They needed a chance to leave the nest and grow, to become their own people. So she once more picked up her history books, but this time not for education or ambition, no she did it purely for fun and love of the subject. When her first book on the history of women was published she was surprised that anyone would want to read it, but seeing the pride in her children’s eyes she was even more determined to write more. And she did. Her books may not have been mainstream, her study of the witch trials from a different perspective than the prosecuting men made sure of that, but she did not do it for acclaim or recognition from anyone other than her kids.

Through her studies she had made new friends, there was Luke who owned a rare bookstore that she would spend hour’s scouring for texts which gave a different view from conventional history books. Her children, mainly Alec, were always telling her Luke had a thing for her, but she was firmly in the belief they were just friends, even if he was very attractive. The second major friend she made was Catarina, a nurse whose ancestor was accused of witchcraft and who had helped considerably with her research into the subject. These two had convinced her to start a new project of late, a history of the Lightwood family. After all she was the one who had all the historical records and texts for the family, having received them in the divorce, claiming them for her children.

She had started by reading the family tree, looking up the different names upon it working from the most recent backwards. Most were fairly easy to find information about and she had enjoyed her time learning more about her children ancestors, and even some of her own when the Trueblood name cropped up more than once. She spent many evenings regaling her friends with the information she had collected over a glass of wine or two. But recently she had become stuck. The records she had made no mention of Gideon Lightwood or anyone who preceded him. There was no record of what he did or how he died. She only had the date of his death and an obscure letter declaring that his honourable sacrifice would always be remembered and that the Accords were finalised now that peace had been brought to all. It intrigued her in ways that nothing else ever had, because it hinted at secrets so long buried. But she was determined to find them. She would not fail because this was her children’s history, and she was determine to tell them all she could about where they came from.

* * *

Alec arrived at his mom’s house having not slept much the night before. His mind had been too busy turning everything Magnus had told him over and over. Trying to fit into it that which he had been told about his ancestors, but still he was coming up short. Mainly because he had never really been much interested in the past. Oh he had read his moms books, or at least he had skimmed them enough to be able to hold a conversation about them with her, but in truth history had never really been his thing. He was much more into the present. What he did know was that his mom was writing a history of their family. So surely she would be able to tell him if what Magnus had said was real. Or at least, she would be able to help him find something that would give credence and proof to his words, or vice versa, tell him Magnus was talking complete rubbish and was in fact a raving lunatic who could somehow make furniture appear. Yeah he still hadn’t found a reason for that one other than magic, but that didn’t stop him from trying, or maybe he was hoping. He didn’t know anymore what he wanted. Did he want his mom to confirm Magnus words or dispute them? Did he want it all to be real, or not? And whichever turned out to be true, where did that leave him and Magnus?

* * *

Maryse had just opened a book Luke had hand delivered. It was a very rare text that spoke of the Lightwood family and it was dated before the death of Gideon Lightwood. She was so excited to get it, to see what secrets it could give her. Opening the first page she was frowned at the single sentence there.

“All the legends are true.” She read out loud.

Alec was just about to knock on the side of his mom’s door when she spoke those words. He couldn’t help but frown at them. They were so similar to the ones Magnus had spoken when he told him everything he never believed in was real. It stopped him short as he wondered if maybe, just maybe his mom really did have the proof he sort. Until that very moment he realised he had never actually believed she would. In fact he had been pretty sure she would tell him it was all nonsense. But now?...

“Alec?” Maryse said when she felt eyes on her and looked up to see her eldest son standing in the doorway.

“Mom.” Alec replied not sure what else to say considering what his mind was suggesting, what he was thinking about, what he was trying to determine.

“Alec. How was the party?” Maryse asked putting down the book in exchange for talking to her son. Because however intriguing it was, nothing was more interesting than talking to her children.

“It was… good. I met someone.” Alec replied still somewhat dazed by his revelation from before.

“Who? What’s he like? What does he do?” Maryse asked excitedly as she moved around her desk to take Alec’s hand and pull him into her study. She had been there for every one of Alec’s boyfriends, and she would be there for every one to come, right up until he met the man who could love him the way he deserved. She knew the man was out there somewhere, he had to be. Because she wanted her son to be happy and be loved, especially now both Izzy and Jace had found true love.

“Not like that. Well, maybe like that. I don’t know.” Alec replied with a frown, trying to think of a way to describe his meeting with Magnus. I mean if it had just been the conversation they had at the party he would be over here telling his mom how amazing he was, but it wasn’t. So really he didn’t know what to say.

“Okay, sit. Talk to me. Do you want some tea?” Maryse responded pushing into one of the plush chairs in front of her desk, though she hovered over the other in case he said yes. Tea always worked miracles in her mind.

“no, I… what were you reading?” Alec asked deciding it would be much easier to try and talk about what Magnus had said rather than the man himself. Oh wow, how crazy was that? It was easier to discuss Angels and Demons and Warlocks, than his feelings for Magnus.

“A book Luke found me. Nothing important.” Maryse responded with a shrug as if dismissing it from the conversation. She did not want him to feel that he needed to discuss her new book with her when there was obviously something else on his mind. She wanted him to know that she was there for him, that she would always be there for him. Not that Alec would ever doubt that fact.

“What’s it about?” Alec asked, not sure if he was doing so because he felt it could hold the answer to his questions, or if he just wanted a distraction. Wanted to move the conversation away from Magnus and the words he had spoken, not to mention his feelings for him.

“It’s connected to the history of the Lightwood family.” Maryse replied giving the book a stare of convert longing. She could feel that it held the secrets she was searching for. The secrets of Gideon Lightwood and her children ancestors.

“How?” Alec asked frowning at book that he thought might well contain he proof he needed. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see that what Magnus was saying was in fact truth. Wasn’t sure if he was ready to accept the world he described. Wasn’t sure he was ready to push his thoughts from the confusion over history and into thoughts of the man himself.

“I don’t know. I have only just got it.” Maryse responded with a shrug. I mean she had literately just opened it when Alec arrived, she had no idea what was inside.

At that Alec took a deep breath. He couldn’t remain a coward. He had come here looking for proof and evidence, and it seemed that book might hold it. Time to man up. Therefore he pulled himself together so he could ask, “can I see?” Though to him his voice sounded wobbly and a little unsure.

“Of course.” Maryse replied moving to pick up the treasured tome and bring it to Alec. She had always shared the books she found with her children if they were interested, not that they ever seemed to be. That realisation caused a frown to appear in her eyes as she handed the book over. He was never interested in her work. Oh she knew he pretended to be and she loved him for it, but she knew it wasn’t his thing. So why was he asking to see this book, now?

Alec held the book for a moment, once more needing to build up the courage before he felt ready to open it. On the first page he saw the words he had heard his mom read, so he quickly flicked to the next. He wasn’t sure what he expected to find, or what he wanted to see, but nothing in his mind prepared him for the words he read. His heart stopped at them. Because sitting staring back at him was the title of the book in his hands.

The Shadowhunters Codex.

Maryse watched as Alec read the next page in the book and all the colour seemed to drain from his face. She moved without thought to kneel at his side as she called his name.

“Alec, Alec. Answer me. Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?” Maryse asked frantically. It felt like an eternity, though in truth was probably no longer than a minute, But finally she saw him tear his eyes from the book in his lap and stare into her own. Though what she saw there was worse than anything she could imagine. There was such shock and raw fear. It was far to reminiscent to his reaction to Roberts words for her liking and as such she did not hesitate to wrap him in her arms and pull him close. “What is it, my boy? You can tell me.” She murmured into his hair as he seemed to turn and cling to her.

“It’s true. It’s all true.” Alec whispered back not sure how to make sense of what he know knew. Not sure how anything made any sense anymore. It was too much. Too crazy, too real for him to cope. So he did what he had always done, he turned to his mother’s comfort and fought to forget what his mind now knew it be the real history of his people.

* * *

It took many hours and lots of cups of tea laced with more than a few shots of brandy before Alec told Maryse everything he knew. She sat there throughout listening to his words. And when he was done she did tell him he was wrong, or Magnus was crazy. Instead she just nodded. It made so many little pieces she had found throughout the last few years fall into place. She had never known the pieces were part of the same puzzle until that talk with her son, but once she did, everything became so much clearer. And she knew one of the first things she was going to do was have a long talk to Catarina, because she would put money on the fact it had not been her ancestor in the witch trials, but her. But that was for another day. So instead she offered to sit with Alec as they read through the book Luke had brought her. The book that seemed to hold the answers for both of them.

So that was what they did, long into the night, reading the stories of Shadowhunters, reading the history of their people that was long forgotten by them, but not by others it would seem.

And as they sat there reading and talking Maryse knew she wanted nothing more than to meet this Magnus Bane. But she did concede that she would wait. After all she wanted to meet her future son-in-law properly, and not for one minute did she think Alec would not see the man again. She could see by the look in his eyes that this one was special, and she couldn’t be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... chapter 3. Its short but sweet, I hope. Enjoy.

* * *

Magnus had spent the last week cursing his own susceptibly as well as his alternate self. He should never have told Alec the truth. He didn’t deserve to have his world ripped apart. This was why he stayed away from the mundanes, well that and the fact they had an inevitable end. But maybe this was better than if he and Alec had gotten to know each other better. At least this way it wouldn’t hurt so much when he died. Or at least that was what he told himself, even as he kept track of the man in question. Making sure he wasn’t doing anything stupid with the information he had given him. But so far everything was quiet. It was almost like it was before. Before the other him and hijacked his body and taken it for a spin. It was just him and his cats… and he hated it.

Oh why did that pain of a person have to come and give him back his life? He was happy living quietly alone and in denial. Then Magnus Bane had to rock up and turn his world upside down and peace was shattered. He did not appreciate it. He even considered going and reopening the portal just so he could show the other Magnus just what it was like. See how he liked having someone else interrupting his perfect world, with his friends and husband. But of course he didn’t. He couldn’t open up his world to that sort of danger, not when there was no longer anyone trained to protect it. And so he would end up falling back into his memories. Back when he and his friends saved the world. Back when he was known and recognised for the power he held.

It was from one of these maudlin phases that his mind was pulled by the door of his apartment opening, he had been so deep in his mind he hadn’t even heard the bell.

“I am not doing fortunes today.” He growled not looking up from where he was stroking Chairman Meow.

“That’s okay. I don’t want you to tell me my future, I want you to be part of it.” Came the response causing him to look up and see Alec standing there. Alec dressed in tight black jeans and button down shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes. Alec standing there looking even more gorgeous than he had the last time he had seen him.

“Alec.” Magnus breathed, not sure if he was really there or if somehow Magnus had conjured him up. He had never heard of anyone doing that accidently before, but he couldn’t put it into the realms of impossible. Because he was pretty sure Alec coming to visit him was much more improbable than that.

“Magnus. So, it looks like you were telling the truth.” Alec continued, holding up a book in his hands that his mom had agreed to let him borrow. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man in front of him who was sitting on the couch in a cable knit jumper surrounded by cats. It wasn’t how he had been picturing the Warlock in his head, but it seemed to suit him better. Yes, this was the Magnus he wanted, no needed to get to know.

“I am aware.” Was Magnus’ snarky replied as he looked at the cover of the book, guessing what it held before turning his eyes back to the man who was holding it. “So what now?” He asked simply, wondering where that left Alec in his understanding of the world, and more importantly, where it left them. If there was a them at all.

“Now I was thinking we could go to dinner, get to know each other better.” Alec responded with a wide smile at the shocked look the Warlock was giving him. He had a feeling that not much shocked Magnus Bane, but he definitely liked the look on him.

“Is this a date?” Magnus asked wanting to make sure they were on the same page. He did not want to agree to dinner if it was just to talk over what they had discussed the last time.

“Definitely.” Alec replied with a smirk. I mean seriously, how could it possibly be anything else?


	4. Eplilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last of them, a very short epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed this short story and like the way i have written this universe and the characters.

* * *

Alec and Magnus had been dating a year. It had gone surprisingly well, though considering their first ever conversation they were both pretty sure it could only get better. And it did. So much better.

So now here they were the night of their anniversary and Alec had insisted on arranging it all. Of course Alec pretty much arranged everything they did, because he knew if he did not, they would end up staying in with the cats. And as much as he loved Chairman Meow and even Church, he would much prefer to showing off his gorgeous boyfriend than covering his designer outfits in cat hairs, even if Magnus could magic them away with a wave of his hand.

But that was beside the point. The point was that tonight was not like any other night. No tonight was going to be special, and Alec had it all planned to the finest of detail, pulling his siblings in to help him do so. Not that either of them could understand why Alec wanted to celebrate his one year anniversary in the subbasement of the Institute, but hey, who were they to question his eccentricity? So they helped him set up a table by what they considered to be a plain wall, and helped sneak the couple in past security before leaving them there.

“Alexander, darling. Why are we here?” Magnus asked though he had smile on his lips as he saw the candlelit dinner sitting in front of the area the portal had once been.

“This was where we first met. I felt it only right that we come back here so I can do this.” Alec replied before dropping to one knee and pulling a velvet box from his pocket. “Magnus Bane, when I met you my life changed in so many ways. And all of them for the better because you are now beside me. I love you more than life itself and as such I am hoping you will agree to spend the rest of my life with me as my husband. Will you marry me?” He asked opening the box to show the platinum band that nestled inside.

“I… yes Alexander, I will marry you.” Magnus replied tears of joy glistening on his lashes as he held out his hand so Alec could slide the ring on. Once in place he threw himself into his fiancés arms. He couldn’t believe it, centuries of living and for the first time in his life he was getting married. He was going to spend the rest of Alec’s life with him as his husband. But even as he thought that his mind jumped to the present he had in his own pocket, and he couldn’t help but wonder, maybe just maybe they had a chance at something else. Something more. Maybe he and Alec could have what the other Magnus and his Alexander had, maybe they too could have eternity.

With that thought he pulled back from Alec’s embrace and spoke as he pulled the long thin box out of his pocket. “I too have an anniversary present for you, though now I believe it will make a better engagement one.” he said handing over the box.

And Alec opening it stared at the metal looking pen it held. “What is it?” He asked with a frown. He had seen something like this before, but where?

“It is called a Stele. Shadowhunters used them to draw runes, I have a book at home I can show you…”

And the rest as they say is history, as they lived happily ever after for many centuries to come.

The End


End file.
